Ice Cream Sundae
by Cherry Lollipop and Skittles
Summary: Sasuke proposing different than your usual proposal! and it's also for Call me Tenten Girl's contest. Enjoy! I don't own. I HAVE CHANGED IT TO A THREE SHOT! Chapter 3: Would you like ramen with that?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and it's for Call me Tenten Girl's one-shot contest. **

**Sasuke's POV**

I ran my fingers through my raven hair, a habit that I do when I get nervous. A certain cherry blossom sat next to me. She was wearing the gold heart locket I gave her yesterday. It had pink diamonds surrounding it while in the center was a keyhole. When Sakura asked how it opened, I just smirked.

"Sasuke-kun, I still can't believe your family owns the Sharingan Restaurants."

I smirked. "Well you never asked" I added a teasing grin.

She playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"Well Mr. Uchiha is there anything else you own like maybe the moon?''

I chuckled, "No, the Hyuugas also own part of it"

Her jaw practically hit the floor. I started to get nervous again when I saw the waitress bring dessert to our table. She set a chocolate sundae with a gold spoon in front of my 2-year girlfriend.

"A GOLD spoon!" Her eyes were bright with shock. I loved her, she wasn't a fangirl and she loved me without knowing I was on of the richest guys in the world. She deserved the very best.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behavior.

"You deserve the best"

Her response was a blush as she started eating her ice cream.

Every bite made me inwardly wince.

"Sasuke-kun say ah"

"Wh-"

She cut me off by stuffing ice cream in my mouth

I swallowed and said, "You know I'm not fond of sweets"

"Bu-"

She didn't get to finish as she found something in her ice cream. Her eyes held confusion as she examined the gold key. (HA I bet no one saw that one coming, unless you've read my other fic)

I remained calm as my brain was screaming and panicking.

"Sakura, try it on your locket"

She took off her necklace and put the key inside. She was so preoccupied into finding out what was in the locket she didn't notice me get up and move.

She finally opened the locket and her eyes were wide with many emotions.

The pink diamond cherry blossom-shaped ring fell on her hand.

She turned her head to see me but she realized that I had moved. I was on my knee while my hand held hers.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

I could hear my heart thumping rapidly in my chest.

Her eyes were wide and I saw tears forming.

"Yes"

That one word made my heart fly. I stood up and slipped the ring on her finger while placing a chaste kiss on her cherry lips.

"Sakura Uchiha, I like that."

Although her face was a slightly tinged with pink, she smiled and agreed.

**Third Person POV**

Applause started as soon as Sakura nodded. The couple turned and saw the people clapping and Sasuke recognized them.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Sasuke-teme told me about him proposing to you so I wanted to see"

"Hn, you were supposed to keep it a secret dobe not announce it to the entire gang."

"Didn't want to embarrass yourself Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Guys if you keep fighting Tenten and I will beat you up"

They both stopped their glare contest in fear of being beaten by their girlfriends although they would never admit it.

"Now I want to finish this delicious ice cream"

With this sentence being said, Sakura sat down and started eating and soon Ino, Tenten, and Hinata joined her.

"Good luck having to propose to Tenten" Sasuke said.

If you looked closely you could see worry and fear in the Hyuuga's pearly eyes.

**THE END!!!**

I kinda used my golden locket fic to start this one but I already have an idea on how Neji will propose to Tenten. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Look for my next one-shot of Neji proposing to Tenten.

If any one wants me to write them a one shot, I will gladly do it depending on the anime and pairings.


	2. Kunais and Rings

**Naruto plus me equals I no own **

**This one-shot is dedicated to my first reviewer EmeraldEyes69 and all NejiTenten fans. (I decided to turn this fic into a three-shot) After this will be Naruto proposing to Hinata.**

It had been two weeks since Sasuke's surprisingly romantic proposal.

And so we join our couple, Neji and Tenten.

Neji had asked Tenten to join him for a little target practice at the Hyuuga Training Grounds.

"Wow Neji, it's so huge!" The training grounds was a giant forest that had a river running through the middle.

"How about if we spar?"

"OK!''

They both got into their stances and commenced their battle. Tenten would throw multiple weapons at Neji while he used his rotation to block them. Neji then jumped into a tree and hid leaving a confused Tenten.

"Ok, come on Neji, you can do it" he thought to himself trying to not show any worry or nervousness. He then surprised Tenten by throwing a couple of kunais which she dodged.

"What was that for?"

"I was just scanning the area, I thought I saw someone else" Neji casuallly lied.

Tenten then took out the senbon used to keep her hair up and threw them at Neji. Seeing as how he had just finished speaking, he didn't have time to block them. His arm and leg being hit. He ran up to her and started hand to hand combat but not using the Hyuuga style. Teten aimed a kick to his face but his hands caught her leg and made her loose balance. After 3 more grueling hours of practice, they decided to stop. Tenten was leaning against a tree drinking Vitaminwater (I got it from the fic Like Vitaminwater, i love it) as Neji was meditating.

"Ok, now is your chance Neji, don't screw this up" He prepared himself for what was about to come. He stood up and threw a kunai which grazed past Tenten's signature buns and hit the tree with a soft thud.

"Neji what the hell?!" she glared at him, "that could have hit me!"

"But it didn't" Wow..great Hyuuga logic.

She pouted while rolling her eyes.

"Just look behind you Tenten."

What she saw made her do a doubletake literraly. Tenten rubbed her eyes and pinched herself.

On the kunai was a gold ring with a beautiful diamond. The diamond was in the shape of a kunai.

She guessed it cost alot. She turned to ask Neji what he was planning but he was on one knee and his hand was holding hers. She immiediately knew what was going to happen. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Tenten, will you marry me?"

"YES!" with that being said she jumped him making the couple fall over.

Neji stood up and helped his fiance(FIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) up. He then walked over to the kunai and pulled it off the tree. He took off the ring and walked up to Tenten. She noticed that the ring had Hyuuga Tenten on it and gasped. Neji then proceeded to slip the ring on her engagement finger.

"YOSH!!!! Youth prevails!" Out of the bushes pops out Lee in all his spandex glory.

"Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Why Tenten, my Neji-being-youthful-feelings were tingling!"

The Hyuuga prodigy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Tenten just giggled at her teammates.

"Now I must go spread the youthful news!"

Before any one could say a word Lee ran off in a random direction.

Neji's eye was slightly twitching. Tenten chuckled.

"Atleast now we won't have to tell everyone"

"Just wait till Naruto hears it, he'll scream it to the entire world" Neji commented.

"It can't be that bad," Tenten thought of the possibilities, "Never mind, He's a lost cause"

"I pity Hinata-sama for when he finally proposes to her, it will probably be very loud and dramatic"

"He'll probably be so nervous he'll mess up"

"I'll never let him live it down for as long as he lives."

--------------In Ichiraku-------------

Naruto sneezed.

"I have the wierdest feeling some one is talking about me" He said "mayb- OH more ramen yay!"

------------Back with Neji and Tenten---------

"We'll just have to see how it goes ne?"

"Destiny says we shall"

**THE END**

**lol i couldnt help but add the last line. Please review it makes me happy and it motivates me to write.**

**Cookies for all those who review!!!**


	3. Would you like ramen that?

**The final proposing story. If I owned this than Sasuke and Sakura would already be together. On with the story!**

**Would you like ramen with that?**

BAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

The training grounds shook as Team Seven watched the future Hokage kill all the poor innocent trees within a mile radius. No he wasn't angry but instead nervous and searching for something, so nervous that he had even forgotten to eat ramen in the morning and ate CEREAL!!!! While a certain engaged pink-haired nin was still getting over the shock, the emo avenger walked up to the orange blob and said

"What the hell dobe?" Isn't he caring?

"OH MY RAMEN!!!!!!! I lost it!!!!"

Finaly snapping out of her trance, Sakura said,"Naruto we already know your crazy"

"Sakura-chan I meant I lost the ring for Hinata-chan!!!!"

"Nice going dobe"

"Well retrace your steps from this morning and you'll probably find it"

"Thanks Sakura-chan" and he give her a hug while Sasuke gave his glare version 2.5.

With that he ran off to his house to start the looking for ramen-i mean the ring.

"Poor Hinata" Sakura said as he ran.

"I pity him, just wait till Neji hears about this" Sasuke said, "We'll never let him live it down"

BEEPBOPBOOP**at Naruto's House**BEEPBOPBOOP

"Where in the name of ramen could it possibly be??!!"

Naruto's messy apartment was looking like a drunken tornado passed by.

"Ok, come on just think of what you did"

He went and looked around his bed then went to the kitchen.

"Well, I woke up and then ate cereal -_i'm so sorry my precious ramen_- then I went over to Ichiraku then I went to fight teme and when we finished sparring I found out I lost the ring so I freaked out."

As soon as Naruto finished talking to himself, he hit his head "Duh it has to be at the training grounds!" Obviously forgetting he just came from there.(Too many bumps on the head from a certain kunoichi coughSAKURAcough will cause memory loss) With that he ran all the way to the completely destroyed training grounds with trees spread all over in twigs. (Poor trees)

BEEPBOPBOOP**Training Grounds (again)**BEEPBOPBOOP

He saw Lee crying a river from the middle of the grounds

"Bushy Brows whats wrong?" He currently forgot his crisis.

"It's awful, some evil unyouthful soul has destroyed the youthful trees"

"You don't even train here"

Lee's eyes lit up and he stood up on a rock while proclaiming "Yosh, I swear on all the youthful things of youth that I will find this evil person and defeat him!"

Naruto sweatdropped and hoped he wasn't found out. After all he didn't have the time to defeat Bushy Brows today he still had to-the RING! He had forgotten all about it!

"Uh...yea good luck with that, have you seen a ring around here by the way?"

"No but I'll look for it and if I don't find it I'll do 500 laps around Konoha if I-"

Naruto didn't hear him as he ran looking for the ring.

"Yosh my squirrel-senses are tingling!" As Lee went to jump off the rock he slipped and fell face first in the ground.

Naruto was now looking all over the road that leads to the training grounds.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing on the ground looking like an idiot?"

"Kiba don't insult me! Hey maybe Akamaru could help me"

Naruto looked around,"Where is he anyways?"

"He's sick, what do you need his help for"

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Never mind then" _"If Kiba finds he'll murder me and then he'll have Shino eat me alive with his bugs" _He shuddered at the thought. He then ran all the way to Ichiraku to get some ramen and think it through.

BEEPBOPBOOP**Ichiraku**BEEPBOPBOOP

"Naruto, what do you want this afternoon? Ten bowls or twenty?"

"Thanks old man but I don't think I can eat any ramen"

Everyone in there stopped eating and turned to the blonde looking at him.

Someone shouted the apopcalypse was coming and started running toward his house. Everyone was whispering and some even thought he was an enemy spy disguised as Naruto.

"Well if you lost the ring your about to give to your girlfriend you'd be panicking too!" He blurted out.

The old man chuckled, "Naruto don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You gave me the ring to put in Hinata's ramen for your date in about 2 hours"

He gave a sheepish smile, "Thanks old man"

He left to go get ready and get al the dirt and leaves off him from his mad search.

BEEPOPBOOP**2 hours later in Ichiraku**BEEPBOPBOOP

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" His girlfriend stared worriedly at him as he was fidgetng in his seat.

"Yea I'm fine Hinata-chan"

"Ok" Over the years her stuttering had stopped and her hair had grown to her waist. As the old man put Hinata's ramen in front of her, Naruto got down on one knee and watched as her eyes widened and fill with tears, the way her face turned pink.

"Hinata, I love you and ask you to be my wife" His face was serious and as she looked away from the pearl oval shaped ring, she saw his eyes held nervousness but she aslo saw he was being serious.

"Y-yes" Her face turned a bit more pink.

"WAHOOO!! SHE SAID YES!" Poor Hinata, what a way to announce it.

"Dobe could you be a bit more loud I don't think the Sand Village heard you."

"Congratulations, Naruto" was heard from the Konoha 12.

"If you do anything to hurt her, you will pay"

"Don't worry Neji" He said praying he wouldn't die at an early age.

Hinatas (and all the girls) were staring and saying how pretty the ring looked on her finger and matched her eyes.

"Ne Sasuke-kun now we have to plan the wedding."

All the males groaned this was going to be troublesome.

**The End. **

**Does anyone want a sequel? Please review it help me know how I can make my writing better. Now go click the purple-blue button that says go and you'll win pocky. I had posted this earlier but I forgot to edit hehehe so here's the better version.**

**Cherry Lollipop**


	4. Note Sequel!

**Hey everyone, this is Cherry (duh) sorry that I haven't put the sequel up but I promise it will be up by Monday. I spent a week in the jungles of Costa Rica so I didn't have time to write. The sequel is going to be a mix between reality and the nija world. And to make up for my...procrastination here's a little spoiler.**

"Naruto-kun, what the hell did you do?" a furious Hinata screeched at the ramen lover. Rule number one in marrying a Hyuuga: Never make them angry. Take Neji for example.

"I t-thought it w-would be a g-good idea." He became chibi small hoping to avoid the immense amount of pain he knew he would recieve.

"Putting a sculpture of ramen is a good idea?!" The Hyuuga heiress was going to kill someone very soon.

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. THNX!!**


End file.
